Alligator
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: After Asher results to blackmailing her, Clare just wants to tell someone - anyone. Little did she know that person would be Mike Dallas; and that in talking to him, things would only go from bad to worse. My take on these next four episodes, a three-shot.
1. Part I

**Author's Note: Work up with this idea in mind. Will be a three-shot. I do not own Degrassi. Please enjoy!**

_Alligator  
Part I_

Clare Edwards stared at the lit up screen of her phone, "_I'm bored_," the text read. Clare didn't know what to make of it, exactly. Why would he, of all people, be texting her now? She hadn't had contact with him in weeks. After she lost the internship, she had eventually told Mrs. O that she couldn't handle the internship and school. She hated having to do that, and the look on Mrs. O's face nearly destroyed her. Even worse was when she said:

"Clare, I am very disappointed in you."

Clare just wanted it to be over. She wanted to move past the incident with him and the internship and that stupid article. She just wanted to forget, and she was. Eli was working like a madman on his play – throwing himself, body and soul, into the production. They hung out on the weekends, and Clare was finally starting to push everything behind her.

Until that text. From Asher.

Not a minute later, a second text arrived on the screen.

"_Clare, why aren't you replying? I said, I'm bored. Do you know what this means for you? It means, that if you do not do exactly what I tell you to do, I will go to your school and inform your teacher and your principal that you sexually harassed and came on to me. You took advantage of my crumbling marriage, and you seduced me_."

She couldn't believe what she had just read. Clare's eyes darted back and forth as she read the text over, and over again. He couldn't this. He couldn't be back in her life again like this.

"_You can't do this_," Clare replied, "_I'll show these texts to someone. They'll know what you did._"

"_What I did? Clare, if you show these texts to anyone, I will just deny everything. No one is going to ever believe a poor little naïve kid over me._"

He had a point. Clare had already gone to his boss. She had shouted in the office how Asher had sexually harassed her, and no one had believed her. Instead, it backfired onto her. Everyone thought she was the one that had taken things too far. He was right; if she tried to go to anyone, he would only make this worse for her.

"_Unless, you want me to call in Eli for a meeting to discuss an article covering opening night. I might let it slip to him that you seduced me_."

"_Eli wouldn't believe you!_"

"_I can be very convincing, Clare. Now then, are you ready to do what I asked?_"

Clare thought about just turning off her phone and getting ready for bed. It was late, and even though the next day was a school holiday, she knew she needed to go to bed. She didn't want to be sitting up all night texting Asher. But if she did turn off her phone…there was no telling what Asher would do out of revenge.

"_What do you want me to do?_" She texted back her reply.

_"You're home right? I mean, it's a school night and your little boyfriend is working so hard on the play. Where else would you be? I want you to go to the bathroom, take off all your clothes, and send me a few pictures to entertain myself with._"

Clare's heart was beating a mile a minute as she stared down at the text on her phone. No, this couldn't be happening. She dropped the phone from her hands as if it were a hot potato and not a smartphone. She wouldn't do that. She couldn't do that. She would take her phone and go to…go to who? Who could she go to that Asher wouldn't convince of her blame? Who could she possibly turn to? Ali? No, Ali had wanted her to tell Mrs. O. Eli? Eli would murder Asher, and Clare didn't really want Eli arrested. The phone lit up again.

_"I'm waiting._"

Clare gulped, snatched the phone up off of the bed, and scurried into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her, and turned on the ventilation fan to hide the heavy breathing and pounding heart. She braced herself against the counter top, and faced her reflection in the mirror.

_What are you doing? Just turn around, and go to Jake or your mother, or hell even Glen. Just get out of this bathroom! Why is this even a consideration? Turn around, and run!_

But Clare didn't listen to herself. Instead, the voice of Asher came back into her head: _I'm waiting, Clare. If you don't do this, I will make sure that everyone knows what a little slut you were in seducing me! You will never have a career as a journalist. You'll never write anything publishable again. You will be nothing! I will make you nothing!_

Clare yanked her top over her head, and pulled off her jeans. She frustratedly unhooked her bra, and glared at the reflection again. She hated that reflection – the reflection of someone pathetic, hopeless, helpless, and naïve. She still had her makeup on from the day. Her hair was a bit messy, but Asher probably wouldn't be concerned too much with her hair. Sighing, Clare picked the phone up off the counter, and held it in front of her. She clicked on the camera icon, and oriented the phone so that the camera would be on her. She took a deep breath and…_click._

She didn't know how, or why, she ended up at the Torres' house. She just knew that she needed someone. She needed _Adam_. Adam had always been there for her, and she for him. Maybe he could give her come words of wisdom, or at least help to calm her down. Her mind felt like it was being drowned in an undertow of thoughts and emotions. She felt sick as she went up to knock on the door.

To her surprise, Mike Dallas answered.

"Ah, Red," he grinned at her, and Clare could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Um…Dallas, is Adam here?" She glanced passed him into the living room.

"The Torres' clan went to visit Adam and Drew's grandmother. Apparently she's in the hospital or something. They invited me along, but hospitals creep me out," Dallas shrugged.

"Oh," Clare nodded, "Well, I'll just be going then."

"Is there something maybe _I_ could help you with?" Dallas raised a brow, and held the door open even more, inviting Clare inside.

She was so desperate to talk to someone – _anyone_ – that she nodded and slid past him into the house, "It's just been a rough night."

"I get it. Come on, we can talk in here," he led her to the couch in the living room, "Want a beer?" Dallas picked up one of what looked to be able a dozen cans of beer lying on the coffee table. Clare couldn't tell which had been drunken, and which were still full.

"Uh…" it had been a grueling night, "Just one," Clare winced, wondering where that had come from. Dallas grinned even wider, and handed her the beer before sitting on the couch and putting his feet up.

"So, Red, tell me about this rough night of yours."

"I don't know if I should," Clare blushed furiously.

"Your cheeks will almost be the color of your hair if you keep that up," Dallas smirked, and Clare felt her stomach go sick. She took a swig of beer to calm her nerves.

"It's just…I don't see how anything can possibly get any worse for me right now. Everything is just so…_wrong_. The mind…the mind tricks you. It tricks you into thinking that things are fine – they're _not_ fine! _Nothing_ is fine! It's all _wrong_!" The tears were falling down her cheeks now, and she was surprised with Dallas wiped one away with the back of his thumb.

"Tell me what happened to make it so wrong?" He asked.

Clare felt a comfort in his voice, something she hadn't felt in a long time, and she told him. She told him everything. She told him about the internship; about how happy she had been, and how excited she was; she told him about working with Asher and how mesmerized by him she had been; she told him about the wine at lunch, about working late, and about the kiss; she told him about how she had run away, never glancing back; she told him how terrified she had been; she told him about the apology; she told him about the divorce; she told him about the interview, and how he had locked her in the car; she told him about going to his boss, and about no one believing her; she told him about the article, and how happy Eli had been; and she told him about the text message, and the photos she had taken just an hour before.

Dallas didn't say anything for a long time, and Clare felt herself relax. It had felt good to finally share with someone the turmoil she was feeling inside; even if that person was Mike Dallas.

"Interesting," Dallas nodded, and Clare felt a pang of something odd about this whole thing jut through her, "You know what I think you need?" Dallas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Clare asked nervously, scooting away from him.

"I think you need a guy you can turn to. It's funny how you come here, instead of to your own boyfriend's house. Why? Because you know Eli wouldn't be able to handle this. He has so much on his plate with the play, you just wanted someone. Am I right? Someone that could talk to you without a million other things going on in their life?"

"That makes me sound very self-centered," Clare blushed, "I just…I needed a friend. Eli…I don't want to bother him with all of this right now. Maybe after the play, but not right now. He doesn't need this."

"You need a guy you can turn to all the time – a guy who, when you're upset, will be able to make everything alright again."

"I-I should go," Clare moved to grab her bag from the floor.

"Stay," Dallas grabbed the purse from her hands and tossed it to the side, "I will be that guy."

"Dallas, you're drunk," Clare shook her head, "This isn't like you. You're…you're drunk."

"That's part of the fun, Red," Dallas ginned before leaning in and kissing her.

Clare knew she should have slapped him, or run – or maybe both. But she didn't. Instead, she did something that surprised her. She kissed Mike Dallas back. Maybe it was the beer, or the confusion and pain of the night; but at that moment, Clare just wanted someone to show her affection – to comfort and hold her. And at that moment, Mike Dallas would have to do.

It took her a moment to realize what she had just gone, and she pulled away as if Dallas' lips had given her an electrical shock, "Dallas…this was wrong. We shouldn't have…oh my God!"

"What's wrong, Red? You wanted this? If you didn't, you wouldn't have made it so easy."

Clare snatched her purse up, and hurried to the door, "I…I hate you!"

"No one hates me," Mike grinned; and as Clare opened the door to leave, she heard him say, "See you around, Red."

"You've been stressed these past few weeks," Eli mused, putting his lunch bag on the table, "This coming weekend, let's hang out. I know your birthday is coming, we could do something special."

"Mmhmm," Clare nodded, picking at a hangnail.

"It'll be fun. Something special, just for you," Eli smiled at his girlfriend; but when she didn't even look at him, Eli could tell something was off.

"Something's bothering you?" Eli frowned as he unwrapped his sandwich from his lunch bag, "You seem off today, Clare. Did something happen yesterday? I've been so wrapped up in this play, but if something is going on, you can tell me," Eli put the sandwich on the picnic table and grabbed her hand in his.

"I'm fine," Clare smiled a broken smile, "Don't worry about me, Eli."

"I _always_ worry about you, Clare," Eli sighed, and smiled a sad, faraway smile, "Just promise me that you're alright?"

"I promise."

_**I**__**t's a fear, it is near. The shape becomes ever clear.  
It bares teeth, extra sharp, that'll cut you in the heart.  
It attacks really quick, try and fight it with a stick.  
**_


	2. Part II

**Authors' Note: I don't remember the exact chain of events from the promo, but bear with me if I get some details a bit off in this chapter.**

_Part II_

Clare was sitting at the lunch tables with Jenna and Ali. Becky was off trying to raise more donations, and Jenna was thankful to be able to eat with Clare and Ali for a change, especially since it was Clare's birthday.

"Has Eli done anything yet for you?" Ali asked, "I bet he's got something special up his sleeve."

"Not yet," Clare blushed, quietly picking at her cucumber sandwich, "Tonight I think we are going out to eat together. He's been so busy with his stuff, and I've been busy too. It'll be nice to have a moment alone."

Jenna eyed Ali before saying, "So, Clare, doing anything special after school today?"

"No, not really," Clare admitted, taking a bite of her sandwich. Even though the incidents with Asher and Dallas happened almost a week ago, Clare still couldn't shake the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Want to come over?" Jenna asked.

"Yes!" Ali's face lit up, "Jenna and I can help you with your hair and makeup for your date tonight."

"I don't know guys," Clare blushed, "I don't want there to be this huge fuss."

"You deserve fuss," Ali said, adamantly, "And a fuss you're going to get! Come over after school today, and we can…"

"Clare!"

Clare looked up to see Eli standing over the table with a look of confusion and anger on his face. Clare instantly knew what was wrong. Eli was so busy with the play, that he hadn't really noticed that she hadn't gone to the office during lunch like she had done while working for Asher. He assumed she was always at work. Now she would have to come up with another lie…

"We need to talk."

"The worst words ever in the history of conversation," Jenna winced; but when Eli shot her a disapproving glance, she was quick to hush up.

"_Now_," Eli glared at Clare.

Clare grabbed her bag and followed Eli, "What's up?" She asked, nerves swimming in her stomach.

"I thought I would surprise my girlfriend at work for her birthday. I was going to bring her lunch from her favorite restaurant. Imagine my surprise when I got there and ran into Asher."

"Oh no," Clare felt sick.

"Oh yes," Eli swung the doors open and stormed down the foyer, "He told me some interesting things today, Clare. Now, I'm not going to completely lose my cool until I get some answers from you first. I know there must be some sort of misunderstanding because I _know_ my girlfriend would _never_ get herself fired from her job on account of inappropriate actions."

"Is that what he told you?" Clare adjusted her bag on her shoulder, "_Inappropriate actions_?"

"Asher told me that your crush on him had gone on for far too long, and that your actions towards him were making him uncomfortable."

"That's what he told you?" Clare still couldn't wrap her head around all of this.

"Yes, Clare. That is what he told me. Now, I'm going to give you five seconds to start explaining yourself before I tear into you. Now shoot."

"Eli, you don't understand. You have no idea what happened!"

"Time's up. How could you have been so immature?" Eli's voice was rising, "How could you jeopardize this? This is your _career_ that we're talking about here. Asher has a lot of say, Clare. He could make or break you. What were you thinking? I get admiring someone. I really do. But you crossed a line here…"

"Please stop," Clare blushed, brushing past him and heading off down the hallway. She needed to get away from him and be alone. If she could just get to the girl's bathroom, she could finally release the tears she had been holding in for far too long.

"Don't tell me to stop when _you're_ the one that screwed up! I am not going to let this go, Clare. You are such a great writer, and you have _so_ much potential. You let some school-girl crush get in the way of being professional and furthering your career. I love you; but that was really stupid of you, Clare."

"Shut up!" Clare turned around and snapped at him, "Just shut up, Eli!"

"Don't tell me to shut up, Clare! You risked your dreams because you couldn't contain your crush on the man? What did you do to him that made him so uncomfortable? I can't believe you would do this, Clare. This is your _dream_!"

Clare had had enough. Again, she turned and faced him, spinning on her heel, "_Go to hell_!"

She stormed down the hallway, trying desperately to make it to the bathroom before the tears fell. Eli couldn't believe that Clare Edwards – _his_ Clare Edwards – had just said that to him. It would have been better if she had just slapped him.

"Don't you walk away on me like this," Eli shouted at her. The students remaining in the hallway stared at them, drinking in the drama.

"You don't even know what you're talking about, Eli! Don't you start yelling at me for something you have no clue about! Do you know what Asher_ did to me_? Do you?"

"What do you mean?" Something dangerous crossed Eli's face.

Clare sighed and took off back down the hallway. When she got to the girls' washroom, she shoved the door open and sunk down to the ground underneath the blow-dryers.

Eli had no trepidation towards following her inside. When he saw her crumpled on the tile, he fell down to his knees in front of her, worry shadowing his face.

"Clare Edwards, you tell me what the hell is going on right now."

"Asher…Asher…" Clare had no idea how to say the words she had been struggling with for weeks, "Remember that night I worked late? Asher and I were the only ones left in the office. He…he and I were talking and…he…he kissed me."

"He _what_?" Eli's voice roared.

"He kissed me," Clare blushed, unable to meet his gaze, "I grabbed my things and ran out. I was so scared…and I never wanted to see him again. But I had responsibilities…and people – _you_ – were counting on me. So I went back to work the next day. He apologized for the kiss, and said that it was out of line. He told me he was struggling with his divorce, and he seemed so _genuine_…"

"Clare, what happened?" Eli's voice was soft, but commanding.

"He asked me to go with him to work on a story, and I did. He gave me a ride, and when we were in his car, he locked me inside and tried to come on to me. I was so scared. He got angry at me for denying him, and he left me there. I had to catch the bus home."

"Clare…oh God. _God_!" Eli stood from the floor and slammed his fist into the wall. His fist shattered the drywall, leaving a gaping hole.

"Your hand!" Clare gasped, seeing the bloody knuckles of Eli's still-clenched fist.

"It's fine," Eli growled, "That bastard is a dead-man. We can get him fired, Clare. There are laws…"

"I tried to talk to his boss. I didn't just _let_ this happen, Eli. But his boss told me that my infatuation with him had gotten too far, and she didn't believe me. She had me escorted out of the office by security guards. I was so scared…I didn't know what to do, Eli. I didn't know who to go to."

"Um…how about your boyfriend?" Eli glared at her, and Clare began to sob.

"How could I?" She asked between heaving sobs, "How could I go to you when you are so happy? You've been doing so well. I was scared of taking that away from you!"

Eli's heart broke, "Clare," he knelt down across from her and pulled her into his arms, "Don't ever hide your pain from me because you are afraid of hurting me or causing me to lose it. Don't _ever_ do that. I am your boyfriend, Clare. I am supposed to be here to take away your pain. Not force you to hide your pain. God, Clare…I am _so_ sorry!"

Clare nodded and he began to kiss her – starting with her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her neck – all over her face, "I am so sorry, Clare. I am so, _so_ sorry!"

"That's not all," Clare gulped, and Eli paused mid-tear wipe.

"What do you mean_ that's not all_?" Eli asked apprehensively, "What else happened, Clare?"

"Last weekend…Asher texted me. He told me that he needed me to do something for him. He told me that if I didn't, he would destroy me. He told me that he would tell you I came on to him, and that he would tell Simpson and Mrs. O that I was the one that sexually harassed him. I felt backed into a corner. I didn't know what else to do…"

"Clare, what did he have you do?" Eli asked firmly, cradling her face in his hands, "Tell me."

"He had me…he told me to take pictures of myself…and send them to him."

"Pictures of yourse…what do you mean pictures of…oh my God. Clare, no. _Please_, no."

"I'm sorry, Eli," Clare felt so ashamed, as she cried in his arms, "I am so sorry. I didn't know what to do!"

"You _come to me_, that's what you do."

"I was so scared you'd lose it."

Eli sucked in a deep breath, "I'm working real hard on not losing it right now," Eli admitted, "But if I lost it, it would only hurt you even more and I can't do that. I am so sorry, Clare. We can go to Simpson. We can get this sorted out."

"I am so scared."

"I know, love, but we will get through this together, alright? I'm all in, remember? We will face this together. You're not alone, Clare. Not as long as you have me," Eli promised.

"Thank you, Eli," Clare smiled as he kissed her again.

"We will deal with this on Monday. This is your birthday weekend. Let's just enjoy that and forget about Asher and the newspaper, and all this other stress. This weekend, it's all about you. I have some very special things planned for you."

"I don't want a fuss," Clare objected.

"You deserve a fuss," Eli kissed her forehead.

"Everyone's been saying that," Clare sighed.

* * *

"Eli, I really don't want to do anything big," Clare protested, "_Please_. I am very tired and I just want to do something small and intimate – maybe go to Miss Steaks or something. Just the two of us."

Eli smirked, "Nope. We can do that small and intimate stuff tomorrow or something. Tonight, it's all about you. Tonight, I've planned something big."

"Eli…"

"I know I haven't been around much, with the play and everything taking up all of my time. But, I am Clare Edward's boyfriend, before I am the director of Romeo and Jules, alright? This is your birthday, and it's all about you tonight. So…I took the liberty of inviting some of our friends over for a party held in your honor!"

"You did _what_?" Clare's eyes turned to saucers, and Eli was taken aback.

"I thought you'd be happy…"

Clare instantly felt bad for her reaction, "Eli, it's wonderful. Thank you so much for thinking of me; it's just…I am so exhausted from everything. I just was hoping for something small. But you know what, this is going to be perfect."

"Are you sure?" Eli asked, leading her to the front door, "We can bolt. We can get out of here and go have that nice dinner just the two of us, if you want."

"No, this is going to be perfect," Clare smiled a broken smile at Eli as he swung the front door open. On the other side, balloons and streamers and everyone Clare was an acquaintance with at Degrassi filled the living room. Clare was taken back, surprised at the size of the party.

"You put all of this together?" Clare turned to Eli, "_Wow_! This is…this is something."

"Happy birthday!" Adam ran over to Clare and gave her a huge hug, "Eighteen! That's almost twenty! How does it feel to be an old woman?"

Clare laughed, "Oh, it's not so bad. I was _not_ expecting this! This is crazy!'

"Yeah, Eli and I invited everyone we thought would make this party as awesome as it could be. Oh, and the hockey team," Adam winced, "Don't hate me."

"The hockey team?" Clare glared at him, "Adam, they're all a bunch of jerks."

"I thought we should invite Dallas," Eli shrugged, "He's Adam's billet brother, and I thought it would be fine. Surely they aren't all jerks. Just give them a chance, Clare. You're good at seeing the good in everyone. Besides, Adam says Dallas is kind of cool."

"He's alright," Adam shrugged.

"He's a jerk," Clare objected, "I don't want them here at my party."

"Clare, chill," Eli smiled down at her, "It's going to be alright. Don't worry. Why don't you just kick back and enjoy your party, huh?"

Clare nodded, and he kissed her on the forehead. He was right; this was her party, and she should enjoy it – rather the hockey team would be there or not. Clare felt her stomach twist into knots as she thought about what had taken place with Mike Dallas about a week ago. She hadn't had any contact with him, but she still felt overwhelming hatred whenever she'd see him pass by in the hallway.

She couldn't believe she had let herself fall victim to Dallas' advances. He was drunk, and he was using her. It made her sick just to even think about it, and now he would be there at her party with the rest of his hockey goons. Clare felt herself grow nauseous.

"Clare!" Ali ran over to her and hugged her, "Happy, happy, happy birthday! Can you believe Eli put all this together? I am quite impressed! He's definitely a keeper, Clare! Don't lose him this time."

"I'll try not to," Clare thought back to their talk in the restroom – and Dallas' kiss, "Is this why you and Jenna wanted to do my hair and makeup?" Clare asked.

"Guilty as charged," Jenna shrugged, a huge smile on her face, "So what do you think?"

"I love it," Clare looked around at her party, "This is something. I can't believe you all helped with this."

"Oh look who's here," Ali nodded to the girl standing behind a table pouring punch for everyone, "And she's on punch duty."

"Yikes," Jenna winced, "I'm going to go keep her company. Catch you two later."

"Gotta love Becky Baker," Ali rolled her eyes.

"Hug?" Clare asked, holding out her arms; Ali looked at her for a moment before hugging her, "What's up?" Ali whispered in her ear.

"I need to talk to you about something. Something bad."

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you here. But it's _bad_, Ali."

"Asher?" Ali whispered, "Is it about Asher?"

"Asher and…"

The door swung open and the hockey team barged in, with Dallas in the lead. Clare groaned and wished she could just melt into a puddle on the floor. Dallas saw her right away.

"Red," he called over to her, "Happy birthday!"

"Dallas," Clare nodded towards him, "Thank you."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss this party for anything! Especially not after that _moment_ you and I shared."

"Moment?" Eli walked over to Clare and put his arm around her, "What moment?"

"I guess there's a lot your girlfriend doesn't tell ya?" Dallas chuckled, glancing towards the hockey players, "Like about how she and I made out last week?"

Eli let his arm drop from Clare and he glared at Dallas, "What are you talking about?"

"She came over to my place last Sunday. She was all bent out of shape because apparently she had taken naked pictures of herself to send to her boss. She was all crying and embarrassed…"

Clare felt like she was dying. The party instantly got quiet, and you could practically cut the tension between Dallas and Eli with a knife. Eli just stood there, his hands clenched into fists.

"And she wanted someone to talk to. Adam was gone, and it was just me. We shared a few beers…"

"I had a few sips of one," Clare protested, "And we didn't make out!"

"What are you talking about?" Eli asked, and Adam jumped up standing next to Clare and Eli.

"Dallas, you've got some explaining to do."

"Shut up, tranny. This doesn't concern you!"

"_Hey_!" Eli put his hand on Dallas' shoulder, "You don't need to start throwing words like that around. Shit happens, bud. Just tell me what happened. I'm giving you the chance to be to be honest and upfront with me."

"Fine," Dallas turned and chuckled to the hockey team, "Your little bitch slut came on to me…"

He didn't get a chance to get another word out – Eli's fist had shattered his nose.

Dallas reeled backwards, holding his face. His nose was squirting blood into his palms, but he glanced up and turned to Eli, "You're dead."

The next crushing sound of bone against bone came from Dallas' fist colliding against Eli's jaw.

**_It's no use.  
Give up._**  
_**This is life; and this is love.**_


End file.
